


摸奶俱乐部

by kkkbaby



Category: nc - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkbaby/pseuds/kkkbaby





	摸奶俱乐部

如果不是看王子异信心满满地打包票说带他来个好地方，陈立农都想立马转身打车回家了。  
很难让人相信这个繁华璀璨、灯火通明的城市中心还有这么一个鬼地方，明明隔壁就是经常去的商场，这里却显得如此不起眼，招牌也没挂，像个黑店。  
陈立农把自己的公文包不太放心地抵给前台，看着王子异轻车熟路的动作，心头疑惑浮到嘴边：“子异，这地方到底干嘛的？”  
王子异手里拿着一本五颜六色的小册子哗哗地翻着，听到陈立农问他，瞥了一眼，眉毛一扬，指了指墙，“这不写着呢吗？你先自己看看啊。”  
见王子异又低头摆弄那个小册子，陈立农无奈地扶了扶眼镜。  
墙上确实贴着一张皱巴巴的海报，赤裸裸地用红笔写着“摸奶俱乐部”，下面还完全不走心地写着一行小字：除了做爱都能做的俱乐部！  
陈立农从来没想过会有这种色情的地方，双手无措地放着，转身靠近王子异，又看到那本小册子里赤裸男孩白花花的肉体，羞得都不会讲话了。  
陈立农是个过于老实的男人，用一副黑色框架眼镜遮住自己的眼睛，他是妈妈的乖宝宝，大学毕业后在妈妈的安排下做起上班族，三点一线的生活彻底把他变成了个无趣的人。  
陈立农脸都涨红了，等王子异扯着他走进那个被红布遮挡住的世界后，都没好意思张开嘴说要走。  
“你小子今儿个走运了，丞丞第一次来，就被你赶上了。”王子异把他带到座位上，看他一脸疑惑，又向他解释道：“这家店每个月都会请一个人气不错的gv男星来，丞丞刚出道没多久，啧啧，那屁股又大又会扭。”  
王子异起身拍了拍他的肩， “兄弟我去厕所放放水，你在这等会儿。”  
这里就像是简陋的咖啡厅，没有单独的隔间，一排排的沙发对应着一张张桌子。沙发是艳俗的紫色，桌子是最普通的那种玻璃桌子。昏暗的灯光似乎在一点点侵蚀着人的理智，隔壁那个秃头正抱着裸着上半身的男孩揉来揉去，吓得陈立农赶紧收回自己打量的目光，坐得板直，发誓等王子异回来就走。  
陈立农等来却的是那个叫丞丞的男孩，他穿着露脐的白色衬衫、蓝色的超短裙、白色的蕾丝边长筒网袜，一双白色的细跟鞋，完全不在乎泄露在外的春光。对比起隔壁，他起码穿衣服了。  
丞丞坐到陈立农身旁，他的睫毛卷翘翘的，画着淡妆，身上散发着刚沐浴后的清香。见陈立农僵硬着身子不敢看他，便露出一排小白牙，“哥哥是第一次来吗？不要紧张啦！我又不会吃了你。”  
丞丞白嫩的脸庞看起来像未成年，陈立农不免疑惑，这让他感觉像在犯罪，“你…还在上学？”  
现在还有这么纯情的男人吗？  
丞丞两根细细的胳膊软软地缠在陈立农的颈部，勾着陈立农靠近他，无辜地眨着眼睛，撒娇地用鼻音说：“丞丞还是学生呢，这样哥哥是不是更兴奋了？”  
因为没有任何东西阻断，此时隔壁男孩发出放荡的淫叫声都钻进了两人耳朵里，看起来秃头已经把他爽到了，惹得整个大厅的人都好奇地看过去。  
“唔…哥哥，别浪费时间了，我们开始吧。”  
因为不想被人比过去，丞丞不满地咬着嘴唇，把陈立农身子轻推靠在沙发上，抬起白嫩修长的细腿跨坐在陈立农腿上，他的嫩穴仅隔着一层薄薄的内裤被下面粗糙的牛仔裤磨着，瞬间涨红了脸。  
“哥哥，摸摸丞丞的奶头，它硬了。”丞丞抓住陈立农的手伸进宽松的衬衫里，软乎乎地哼唧着，“揉揉奶头…哥哥…揉…”  
陈立农红着耳朵，难以拒绝男孩的要求，回忆起自己看过的片子，双手揪起那两颗挺立的小乳头，反复揉搓，他有些不好意思地问：“可以舔吗？”  
丞丞点了点，乖乖地掀起上衣，眼睛里洇着水光，撑起身子，羞答答地凑近陈立农，媚红的小嘴一张一合，“丞丞的奶头给哥哥吃。”  
“丞丞好乖啊。”  
陈立农把架在鼻子上的眼镜随意扔在沙发上，完全忘记了从小到大妈妈对他的各种管制和说教，毕竟他是个男人，遵从于自己的欲望。  
丞丞的奶头很小，红红的，软软的，像在咬小时候总吃的软糖。男人对于这种事总是无师自通，陈立农嘬得滋滋有味。没多久，丞丞就被那条贪婪有力的舌头吸得浑身直打哆嗦，身下的小棍颤巍巍地立了起来，淫荡地把裙子撑起，他咬着自己的手指，难以克制地发出呻吟，“好爽…哥哥好会舔…呜…”  
丞丞的声音哑哑的，像个小男孩，不停地在陈立农耳边喊着哥哥，让陈立农想狠狠地欺负他。  
陈立农也确实这么做了，他张开大掌抓住丞丞肉屁股，用力地揉搓着浑圆的两半，下面的小口也跟着色情地一张一缩。  
他抱着已经晕乎乎的丞丞起身，把丞丞放到沙发上，让丞丞的双腿对着他大敞。丞丞短裙下只穿着一条丁字裤，夹在他的肉屁股里，乳晕被他嗦得又大又肿，仿佛能挤出奶，嫩穴被勒得发红，正可怜地往外溢着水。  
陈立农眯着眼，从喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，看着沙发上香艳的场景，站起身，解开腰带，“丞丞起来，给哥哥含鸡吧。”  
男人开荤后哪里还想吃素了。  
等王子异慢悠悠搂着人回来的时候，好友陈立农早已经把丞丞拖到厕所，用大鸡吧把丞丞欺负得泪眼迷离，胯下正用力地把丞丞的肉屁股撞得啪啪响。  
丞丞被捅得口水直流，自己的屁眼里夹着大鸡吧，被浇了一泼又一泼精液，哭吟不止，“王八蛋…呜…你敢肏我…呜…”  
陈立农坏笑，更加用力地把壮硕的大鸡吧一次次插进骚屁眼里，“哥哥近视眼，没戴眼镜，不知道自己在干什么，丞丞原谅哥哥哦。”  
丞丞又哭又叫，两只小手无力地捶打着陈立农结实的腹肌，他快被肏透了，“我…再也不这个鬼俱乐部了！”  
说好不能做爱，却被肏了一晚上。


End file.
